Falling Hard
by roseleake24
Summary: *AU Takes place from the bus ride and the upcoming school year.* Miles never falls in love so when he does in Paris it is a roller coaster full of surprises.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Another story! I felt like writing another story and im excited to share it with you guys! Of course it's matlingsworth cause I honestly wouldn't write any other way unless it's Camaya which I may start a Camaya soon I just have to think of ideas. This story takes place right after Paris basically the bus ride home and the school year. All the newbies and Zig will be included in some way or another. So yeah here's chapter 1 to Falling Hard. Enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Miles didn't expect to fall in love with her. He doesn't fall in love well he makes sure he gets out of that situation before it gets too serious. With her it was different. So when he realized he loved her it took him by surprise. He's a bad boy or so he thought. Everything changed when he came back from Pairs. "Miles, Zoë wasn't wrong." Chewy said on the bus ride to the airport. It snapped Miles back into reality where Maya Matlin wasn't his. Miles sighed and gave Winston a look. "Pouring juice on Maya was a great idea right." Miles rolled his eyes. "Zoë deserved me dumping her sorry ass." He added. Miles put on his sunglasses and sat back. "You like her Miles. That's the thing." Chewy said. Chewy knew when Miles liked someone. Miles would try his whole nice guy act and reel them in till he got tired of them. Though this time he noticed it was different. He acted different around Maya. That sent Miles into deep thought. He starred out the window."She wouldn't date a guy like me." Miles said. "MILES HOLLINGSWORTH LIKES MAYA!" Chewy almost screamed. Miles covered his mouth before anyone else heard. "SHUT UP!" Miles screamed. Miles didn't want anyone else to know. Especially not Maya. Not yet at least.

The whole bus turned around to the pair. Maya starred at Miles half asleep. "He's screaming at four in the morning why." Maya groaned. "Miles was screaming at Chewy. Miles likes someone." Tristan stated. "Probably still Zoë. Can I go back to sleep?" Sleepy Maya said. "I bet it's you after Paris." Tristan said. "I'm going to sleep Tris!" Maya said going back to sleep. Maya was dead tired and Miles was the last person she wanted to think about. Yeah, she had an interesting summer and yeah maybe she liked him a little bit but nothing is going to come out of it knowing they are two different people. Tristan started to say something but realized Maya was asleep.

"You like her." Chewy said. "Yeah." Miles shrugged. "It's gonna be an interesting year." Chewy commented. Miles rolled his eyes. He looked at Maya and saw her sleeping and smiled. "She deserves someone better, not a boy with a bad reputation." Miles told Chewy. He looked over at Winston who by then was sleeping and drooling. Miles closed his eyes and fell asleep/ He dreamt of the first time he met Maya.

"Pizza delivery!" Maya said knocking on the door. She was trying to get into the concert where Tristan ditched her for some Zoë Rivas and the bouncer thought she was under thirteen. "You have to try something better than that." A mysterious voice said. "Didn't I see you at Degrassi this morning?" Maya asked the boy. "I was enrolling for September. I'm Miles. Hollingsworth." Miles told the pretty blond. Maya smiled and struck a loose hair behind her ear. "I'm working on not running into things I swear. I'm Matlin. Maya Matlin." Maya said.

Miles remembered that like the back of his hand. Miles woke smiling. He realized he was at airport when he saw Chewy getting his stuff. "Someone had a great dream didn't they?" Chewy joked. "It wasn't really a dream. A flash back when-" Miles was caught off guard when Maya walked by him and looked at him. He really did not want Maya to know anything. Miles knew that she wouldn't go for a guy like him. Especially, with what happened in Paris Zoë probably hates him too. Miles wouldn't be surprised. Chewy shook his head and let out a small laugh. "You really like her. I've seen you this way." Chewy noticed. "It was when Maya and I met." Miles finally continued "You are so going to get caught at some point." Winston said. "I hide things well so hiding my feelings for one good girl won't be hard." Miles said unloading his stuff.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much first of all for the love and support. I love getting the comments. This story is actually one of my favorites I have written so far. It's just different and interesting. I try updating as much as possible! Excuse me if it's a little sloppy I had to add stuff in to make everything work! I thought it was smart to take an AP class ha very funny anyways enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 2:

School started and Maya was nervous. She had barley talked to the one person she wanted to. The one person she thought about since Paris. Miles. Maya looked at herself in her locker mirror before spotting Tristan. "Tris, he didn't talk to me the rest of summer. What if he's sucking face with Zoë?" Maya whined latching on to Tristan. Tristan rolled his eyes at Maya. He knew Miles liked her. Basically everyone knew. "He dumped her remember?" Tristan asked. "So? After we got back, he probably latched right back onto her again." Maya said. She shivered at the thought of Zoë and Miles. Tristan turned around and saw Miles and Winston talking to each other.

"Tristan is starring at us. Now why didn't you talk to Maya when we got back?" Winston asked glaring at Miles. "It's complicated." Miles said. In all reality, Miles had his phone and her contact out the whole three weeks they were back. He just never pressed the send button. "Miles, you've got to be kidding? Why Zoë?" Winston said frustrated. Winston knew Miles liked Maya. He knew from the dinner in Paris. It was so obvious by the dress and her hair and everything came together after that. Miles barley kept his eyes off of her that night. "It's not that Chewy. I promise." Miles whispered. Winston sighed. He figured it out. Miles has had family problems since he was five. "Miles, Maya could help you." Winston tried. He didn't know what to say. His family cared enough and his siblings always kept his entertained. "Maya can't do shit but feel sorry for the rich kid with family problems. I'm going to class." Miles said walking to class.

Maya sat in class writing song lyrics. Across the aisle way, she saw Miles actually doing his work. It surprised her knowing he barely got anything done in Pairs. "So are you going to talk to him?" Tristan asked Maya while she was looking at Miles. "I don't know. I have a lot to do." Maya shrugged off. Honestly, Maya wanted to talk to him with everything but she felt like something was wrong. No text, no call, not even a tweet this summer towards her or even between them. She felt like she did something wrong. "Maya it is the first week of school." Tristan said trying. Maya just sat there attempting to ignore Tristan. She was fighting her feelings like any typical girl. Tristan caught Maya and Miles both looking at each other. Tristan knew he had to do something.

The bell rang and Maya was the first one out the door. She almost bolted to her next class. Miles wondered what was going on. He sighed as he walked out the door. He looked to his left and saw a very familiar face. His stomach dropped and his decent mood disappeared. The girl was coming straight at him. He tried to avoid her and that honesty didn't work out very well.

Zoë had a plan. Her summer didn't work out very well obviously. She still didn't like Maya but it was so obvious that Miles likes Maya. She was gonna do something to get in the middle of it. Zoë saw Maya run out of class. "_Oh, poor girl. Whatever." _Zoe thought. She saw Miles and decided to go talk to him. She checked her hair and makeup real quick before making her move. "Oh, Miles aren't you looking hot today." Zoë said appearing out of nowhere. Miles rolled his eyes. She was the last person he wanted to see this year. "Hi to you too." Miles said sarcastically. He stopped at his locker to pick up a book and of course she was right there beside. Miles looked around to see if Maya was around. He didn't want her to get the wrong idea. "So you still in denial?" Zoë asked with a grin on her face. She knew it. Everyone in the sophomore class but one Maya Matlin knew who Miles Hollingsworth had the hots for. "About what Zoë freaken enlighten me." Miles said. He was so done with her already. He just didn't want to deal with her crap. "Your feelings for Maya obviously." Zoë said. Miles face dropped instantly.

Zig walked by and overheard the conversation. He backed up into the corner and saw two people he had never met talking. He was really concerned. Zig wasn't very happy about this Miles person. Who the hell was he? How does he know Maya? Why does he like _his_ girl? Maya said they would be together when she was ready. Zig gave her the space she wanted. So what the fuck was Miles talking about?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys it's the long lost person whose life has done a 180 turn. I'm not going to give you all the details but it's pretty crazy and that's why I've been awol on my updating. I have to rewrite one of my stories cause the notebook I had it in got lost with other stuff but I'll have a little bit of time now that I got my laptop working again and im starting to write again! Here's chapter 3! Hope you guys like it and don't hate me and all!

Chapter 3

Maya stood at her locker with Tristan. Things were weird. Very weird. Tristan looked over and saw Miles at his locker with a Zoë. He glanced over at them for a second. Tristan dragged Maya by the arm. Maya was really confused. "Let's go Matlin." Tristan proclaimed with a strange face. Maya gave him a weird look like she didn't know what was going on. She turned around and saw Zoë with Miles. Her face dropped and she felt her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. She hated Zoë so much.

"Maya, I tried to get you away." Tristan attempted looking at Maya noticing her facial expression. "No. It's fine. He never liked me anyways did he?" Maya said. Tristan was sollem about what Miles. There wasn't something right about him talking to Zoë. Tristan knew something. I mean, he always knew trouble and when guys were gay but that's beside the point. He hated seeing Maya this way. Tristan was going to be the one to figure this whole Zoë-Miles thing out. "He likes you. You can't walk away." Tristan begged. He knew how much Maya liked Miles and it was so obvious how much he liked her. Maya shook her head and sighed. "I can't do this. He likes Zoë, Tris let it go." Maya finally said. She just figured Miles didn't like her. Maya looked over at Miles who flashed a small smile at her.

"What's wrong with Maya?" Winston asked Miles. Miles didn't know. He hasn't gotten the chance to talk to her. Miles felt the blush creeping on his skin. He loved talking to her but there was a twist this time. Maya had been freezing her out. He didn't understand. He thought things were getting better. Miles sighed and just looked at Chewy with a disappointed look. "I don't know Chewy. She hasn't talked to me all day. I'm kinda worried." Miles said. "Have you tried talking to her first?" Winston asked her. "Usually girls want the guy to make the first move so I mean maybe that's the problem." "Somewhat. I try then she just walks away so it's kinda hard." Miles said.

Zig came to school late because he couldn't sleep. All that was going through his head was some guy named Miles. That's all he's been hearing about since school started. He found Maya in the hall way and decided to talk to her. "Maya!" Zig screamed going to her locker. Maya turned around and saw Zig coming down the hallway. "Hey Zig." Maya said fixing her backpack. Tristan didn't like Maya and Zig talking. He gave her and Zig a look. "I'll talk to you later." Tristan said whispering in her ear. Maya nodded. She looked up and waited for a very obvious nervous Zig to say something.

Tristan decided to go talk to Miles himself. Miles and him weren't friends really especially what happened in Paris. What happens in Paris stays in Paris though so he was past all of that. Tristan found Miles outside sitting against a wall. Miles had both of his headphones in and was writing a letter. It seemed really important because Miles seemed like he was going to cry. Tristan was nervous to approach him but he knew he needed too. "Miles, can we talk?" Tristan asked. Miles was a little shocked when he saw Tristan. It was Tristan out of all people too. "Hey…oh hey Tris." Miles said finally looking up. "I need to talk to you about Maya." Tristan said without hesitation. He had a serious look on his face. He wasn't going to let Maya feel bad when he knew Miles liked her. "Funny, she hasn't talked to me that much since school started." Miles said. He wasn't in a good mood and he certainly wasn't in the mood to talk. Tristan sighed. He could tell something was up with Miles and he didn't want to push his buttons too hard and mess things up for he.

"She thinks you don't like her Hollingsworth. " Tristan said. Miles immediately looked up at Tristan and was interested in what he was saying. Part of him was happy Maya thought that so he couldn't hurt her but the other part of him was sad because he did truly in fact like her. He was shocked and surprised. Miles was just speechless to be honest. His head just spinning and he didn't know what to tell Tristan who was just standing there starring at him. "You can't tell her that I do Tristan. She can't find out. I'm too messed up for her." Miles sternly said. Tristan was really confused. "I don't get why you don't just tell her and date." He said with a sigh. They were both stubborn people who don't think they like each other. "Miles she's convinced you like Zoë." Tristan added. "God damnit Zoë. Talking to her was terrible" Miles attempted to whisper. Tristan still heard it. "She saw you talking to her that's why." Tristan said. Miles ran his hand through his hair. "She was talking to me about how much I like Maya. That's it." Miles said sighing. "Just tell her how you feel." Tristan told Miles.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hiya! I start a new school on Monday and I don't know how that's going to be so my updates may be slow for awhile but I'll update as much as I can. Thanks so much for the love and reviews. I don't think I thank all my readers and everyone for supporting my writings. It means the world to mee. Anyways here's chapter 4. Hope you guys love it. Oh btw I wrote two really awesome chapters to this and they are my favorite out of the entire story and I can't share with you any spoilers so you defiantly have to keep reading Xoxo.

Chapter 4:

"So you told Tristan but not Maya? Makes so much sense Miles." Winston asked. He looked over at Maya who was working on her French work. Miles had no choice. "He made me tell him!" Miles almost screamed in frustration. Winston just looked at him. He had never seen his best friend that worked up unless it was his dad. Zig overheard what they were talking about. He noticed that Miles kept staring at him so Zig figured out that Miles must know about him. It sucked he couldn't talk to her and he sat behind these two guys who he still didn't know who the hell they were.

"Winston, he made me tell him and he wants me to tell her. I just can't. I'll hurt her." Miles said. "You always tell the girls that you like that you like them." Winston said. Zig heard the brown haired kid called the Asian Winston so he figured that was his name. Zig wanted to know that name of the brown haired kid who was messing around with Maya. No Zig didn't talk to Maya all summer but he had a reason too. He was helping his mom out with the shop and Maya was in Paris. Zig felt extremely bad especially after everything that happened with Cam. He still felt guilty. He also felt like Maya didn't really forgive him ether.

The bell rang and Zig went to find Maya. "Maya." Zig said when Maya was at her locker. All he wanted to do was talk to her. He generally missed her and still remembered what she told him when school ended. "What?" Maya said not paying attention. Maya looked up and saw Zig standing there. Her attitude instantly changed. "Oh hi Zig." Maya said losing all the emotion in her face. "I missed you over the summer." He said. Maya was shocked and at first a little speechless. She met someone else. She liked him a lot. "You didn't talk to me all summer Zig." Maya said now looking at him. In all honestly, she barley thought about Zig this summer. Zig and Maya had their moment. Maya needed space after everything and Zig gave it to her. She just didn't feel it anymore. Maya felt really bad though at that moment. She didn't want him to feel as bad as he did when Cam died. "I gave you the space you wanted." ZIg stuttered. Zig felt his stomach drop and the color creep onto his face. Maya seemed like she didn't care. She didn't even make a face.

Why didn't she care? Zig thought they had something. Maya sighed. She felt like she came off really harsh when she didn't mean too. How do you let someone down that still likes you when you used to like them? "I didn't mean to come off sounding really harsh Zig." Maya finally said after an awkward silence. Zig didn't really know what to say. He was hurt and confused. "I-I-I-I have to go." Zig said walking away. Tristan came up to Maya right after Zig left and he had the most confused look on his face. "Why was Zigmund talking to you?" Tristan asked crossing his arms. Maya looked at him and let out a really deep sigh. "He came to me and told me that he missed me and I froze up right after that." Maya said. "You didn't tell him about Miles?" Tristan asked. "Why would I do that? He already feels bad about Cam. I don't want to hurt him" Maya informed Tristan. Tristan sighed. "He's going to find out somehow." Tristan said. All of a sudden Maya just got worked up over everything. She didn't want to deal with Zig and his drama. "I'm tired of being hurt and me hurting people." Maya almost screamed. "Maya, please calm down." Tristan whispered. Maya put her hands to her face. She was just so sick and tired of that. "Tristan looked over at her. "C'mon M. Lets go." Tristan said taking Maya by the arm and leading her down the hallway.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Im such a sucky author for not updating I know I know. Life has been rough and ive just moved to a new town and switching school isn't fun but on the bright side wifi is a blessing and I won't ever take advantage of it again. Also, being the new girl at a school where all the girls think you're a threat to their boyfriends and everyone knows ever sucks so much but im not going to get into details. This chapter and the next coming chapters are rollercoasters so beware and don't hate me after hehe oh I'm going to have an update on my other story when I finish writing the chapter and stuff and when I get into more wifi thanks for reviewing and reading my writing!

Chapter 5:

"Miles? Miles?" Winston called out to him. "What? Fuck. What time is it?" Miles checked around to see where his dad was. "He never came home last night Miles." Winston informed him. Miles rubbed his eyes and looked around. His dad always came home. No matter what drunk fest or out doing whatever. Chewy had to be lying. "He said he had to take care of something." Miles rolled his eyes. He wasn't very happy about it. His dad could've at least told Miles he wasn't coming home. Would've been the nice thing to do but yet it's Miles dad. Miles checked his phone like he normally did. So many texts and missed calls. Miles looked at Winston with a shocked yet speechless face. He couldn't really put the words together how he was feeling.

Winston was extremely confused as Miles just stood there trying to put his thoughts together. "Um Maya." Miles finally said. "What about her Miles? Seriously? You will see her at school." Winston said agitated and crossing his arms. Miles shook his head while trying to hold back the emotions he had. "She's missing." Miles said. Soon, Winston had the same expression as Miles did. He was shocked. "But..but…I thought…Miles you just talked to her yesterday." Winston said.

Miles finally got himself somewhat together and sat down. He ran his hand through his hair out of frustration. He really didn't know how to feel about all of this. He had two different emotions going through his head. "I called her yesterday and she didn't pick up." Miles said. He felt like crap. He literally was shaking and had chills. The last time he felt this way was when everything happened with his mom. Miles was crushed. He swore to himself after that he would never let anyone in like he let his mom in.

Winston knew his best friend inside and outside so he pretty much knew what Miles was thinking. "She will be okay. I promise Miles. Nothing bad happened. It's Maya out of all people." Winston tried comforting Miles. Miles could just feel the anger boiling up inside him especially with all the hurt and pain he was feeling too. "God damn it no! This is her again! I can't do this again Chewy! Remember how long it took me to get over something like this? It's so different because I really like Maya. I've never felt this way about someone but it hurts just as same as when she left." Miles finally broke down. He was crying so hard that his eyes turned red after a couple of minutes.

Winston just sat there and couldn't really do anything. His best friend was so vulnerable. He decided maybe Miles needed to be alone for a while. "I'm going to go find Tristan and I'll come back okay?" Winston suggested. By the time, Winston said something Miles was just bawling and it seemed like no one could get him to stop. Winston sighed and put his hand on Miles shoulder and left. He texted Tristan to tell him to meet up at The Dot. Tristan was just as messed up but calm enough to talk to Winston. Winston was so grateful because he just wanted answers to help Miles feel better.

"Winston, please tell me Maya's gotten in contact with you. Katie hasn't called me back and im worried sick. This isn't like her at all." Tristan rumbled. Winston sighed. It's like Tristan forgot what Chewy even texted him about. "I thought maybe you would have some information. Miles is such a mess that I don't think I can help me. He's breaking down right now." Winston informed him. Tristan looked at him for a minute. "He really likes her doesn't he?" Tristan asked pondering. It made Chewy smile a little. "He talks about her all the time. I've never seen him like a girl this much. She makes him such a better person that even my parents see it in him." Winston said.

Talking about Miles happiness made Winston ecstatic because he had never seen his best friend truly happy before. Yeah, he was happy smoking to get his mind off shit or drinking. Maya was different. He was happy all the time with her. That was something new. "Hello?" Tristan said answering his phone. "Wait she's in the hospital? She's alive right? Is she okay? I'm coming, im coming. Katie it's okay Maya is a strong person. Bye." Tristan said hanging up. Winston looked up at a sighing Tristan. "Go get Miles and meet me at the hospital. Someone found Maya." Tristan said.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Things have been insane lately and I seriously wish I had wifi so much sooner. I'm still getting adjusted to the whole new school thing which ill admit has gotten a little bit better but that's because of reasons you guys don't need to know anyways I know ive kept you guys on your toes and to be honest I kinda enjoy doing it. Everything will be explained with time trust me Enjoy chapter 6 the next couple of chapters are going to be so interesting and I know I have been matlingsworth from you guys for so long don't worry!

Chapter 6:

Winston ran to go find Miles as soon he found out the news. He found Miles arguing with his dad. "_Miles what the fuck are you doing?" Winston thought to himself._ Winston shook his head. "Miles, let's go." Winston said interrupting the argument. looked at Winston for a moment then back at Miles. "Yes, just go for awhile please." proclaimed. Winston kept his mouth shut like he always did. treated Miles with such disrespect after his mom left. It was like it was all Miles fault when in reality it really wasn't. All of his other siblings got slack but Miles.

Winston forced Miles into the car. Thank god Chewy got his license a month ago or else they would be stuck. "Chewy, where the hell are we going?" Miles asked aggravated. "To see Maya. I know where she is." Winston said. Miles popped up in the seat like a flower in spring. "Chewy! Seriously? Tell me where? I just need to talk to her." Miles proclaimed. Chewy looked over at his best friend. He knew Miles wanted to tell Maya how he felt. Chewy sighed. "She's in the hospital. It's serious. Tris wants you to see her." Winston informed him. Miles felt the tears forming in his eyes and his heart going through his stomach. "She can't die. Not now." Miles said.

Winston pulled him up into the hospital and basically dragged Miles who just wouldn't talk at all. The kid was speechless. His heart was literally leaping out of his chest. All he wanted to do was to be next to Maya and hold her hand to make sure she was okay. "Tristan said she has ribs broken, a sprained wrist and ankle and a concussion." Winston informed Miles. Miles looked at Winston who looked just as worried. Miles ran into the hospital as fast as he could. He found Tristan and just stood there looking at him for a minute.

"What happened? Where was she?" Miles asked trying to keep it together. "Guessing she got hit by a car? They found her about twenty miles away on the side of the road." Tristan said. Miles looked through the glass window in front of him and saw Maya lying there. He knew she was in a coma and it broke his heart.

Katie came out of the room and saw Tristan and Miles. She wiped her eyes and looked at Tristan. "Who's this?" Katie asked. Tristan looked at Miles who returned the look. "I'm Miles. Nice to meet you." Miles told the tall brunette. Katie's face lit up when he heard him say his name. "You are Miles? Maya's told me all about you. Crazy how I'm meeting you but your dad is running for mayor too." Katie proclaimed. Miles smiled for the first time in a long time. Maya spoke highly of her sister sometimes. Not all the time only when Katie wasn't being annoying. "I'm sorry. She speaks so highly of you Miles. I wish we could've met on better circumstances." Katie's tone changed.

Miles just starred at the window for a moment. He looked up at Katie. "Can I please see her?" Miles asked practically begging. He really wanted to see her. He felt his smile fade right after he asked. Katie motioned to her parents to get out of the room so Miles could see her. Katie realized how much Miles liked Maya. She was grateful that someone was looking out for her when she couldn't. Miles went over to Katie and hugged her.

Miles went into her room and just starred at Maya for a moment. He was almost shaking. Miles got his composure and pulled a chair next to her. He took her hand and held it tightly. In all honesty, holding her hand was the best and he loved it but it was under the worst circumstances. "Maya, I'm so sorry. I'm such a mess." Miles started wiping tears from his eyes. "Please wake up. I met Katie. I like her; she's cool but not as cool as you Matlin." Miles started telling Maya. He started telling her a whole bunch of things like when they first met and everything. He was feeling better but he just wishes Maya was awake.


End file.
